Mystinuclear Device
A Mystinuclear Device is a powerful Nuclear Weapon classified as Magetech. The device uses Mystic Energy as a fuel source to cause a nuclear fusion or fission reaction within a payload or creates a Nuclear Reaction and directing the energy into a beam such as a Fusion Cannon. They were derived from the Hindu Gods' Astras and used by the Atlanteans and Lemurians during the Atlante-Lemurian War. They are still commonly used by Atlantean Warships. Mechanics Mystinuclear Warhead Mystinuclear Warheads consist of a Spirit Fuel Tank, Spell Converter, Aura Flux Regulator, Mystic Circuitry, Nuclear Payload, and a Payload Catalyst. The Spirit Fuel Tank contains high amounts of Mystic Energy stored in a Crystalline Substance, this is the fuel used to cause the nuclear detonation. The Payload Catalyst is the most volatile part of the device it is the mystic spark plug that initiates the explosion. The Spell Converter is an energy transmutation device attached to the Payload Catalyst, it is the spell casting device that gives the fuel it's function in the reaction it is made of Star Crystals. The Aura Flux Regulator is a safety and programming device attached to the other components via Mystic Circuitry composed of Orichalcum, Stellaine, and Star Crystal Data Chips. Nuclear Payload The payload varies depending on the device, but one thing is certain The Seven Ten Rule is still very much valid. While Astronuclear Variants are Three Times as powerful as a Thermonuclear Device, a Novonuclear Variant is around Ten Times more powerful than a Thermonuclear Device. Certain Atomic elements rich in Mystic Power such as Timonium, Romanium, and Neronium are often used in the payload in some form, most often as a Tamper. The most widely used Mystinuclear Metal is the alloy known as Orionite. Developing Mystinuclear Weapons is a slightly different process than conventional nuclear research. This is mainly due to the fact Mystic Energy used in such reactions already tends to max out the efficiency of such reactions often leading to these weapons being composed of less nuclear stages than conventional nuclear weapons of similar output. This is in direct contrast to conventional nuclear weapons in which most use multiple stage designs in order to max out certain reactions to the highest yield possible. At the same time this means every form of these nuclear devices can have variable yields by altering how much mystic energy is used to trigger the necessary reactions through Photofission or Photofusion using the Electromagnetic Energy produced but can also use Red Mercury to act as an alternate trigger for Fusion Reactions. 'Atomic Payload' An Atomic Payload is a Mystinuclear warhead detonated by a Fission reaction within Nuclear Metals which are used as fissile materials in nuclear fission. The cause or trigger for the detonation is when a Mystic Energy burst is channeled into the Mystinuclear Atomic Payload causing an Alchemical Fission Chain Reaction by energizing the Electromagnetic Potential Energy to the point of Supercritical Mass. This results in a massive explosion ranging in the Kilotons at minimum. The most widely used Nuclear Metal for Atomic Payloads is the alloy known as Orionite. These are often nicknamed Atomic Bombs. 'Thermonuclear Payload' The Thermonuclear Payload is one of the most Common forms second only to Astronuclear Warheads. These use Mystic Energy to produce a Thermonuclear Reaction using an Orionite sparkplug for a Primary Fission reaction that in turn triggers a Secondary Hydrogen Fusion reaction within the contained Fusion Fuel as a result causing the Depleted Orionite tamper to fission as well. The Fusion Fuel consists of Lithium Deuteride. This Mystinuclear Fusion Device is capable of creating explosions in the Megatons Range even going as far as 100 Megatons or more in explosive power. While not as potent as that seen from Protonuclear Warheads, Anti-Mystic Radiation is still prevalent in a lesser form associated with Mystiradioactive Neutrons. These are often nicknamed Hydrogen Bombs. Although generally triggered by Fission reactions there are types of Thermonuclear Weapons that are Pure Fusion Devices and uses Antimatter or Red Mercury as an Alternative trigger. *'Type I: Teller-Ulam Design' This is the most common design used in Thermonuclear Weapons. A primary fissile payload is used to trigger a secondary fusion fuel payload. When the primary fission reaction takes place, heat, radiation, and neutrons are reflected within the bomb casing compressing the secondary payload's tamper causing ablation. This ablation blasts the tamper inward compressing the fusion fuel and triggering a fission reaction within the secondary's spark plug causing the nuclear fusion fuel to undergo a sustained fusion reaction. *'Type II: Von Braun Design' Developed by Victor Von Braun, this design is a simpler single stage design. In this design Occultite and Beryllium are used for a Compound Tamper that doubles as a Radiant Barrier and Neutron Reflector. Additionally Mystiantimatter Spark Plugs are embedded in the tamper. An initial annihilation reaction would be triggered by the spark plugs after creating and injecting antiprotons into the thermonuclear fuel. The Antiprotons encounter a nucleus annihilating the protons in the nucleus causing the resulting explosion to trigger a nuclear reaction. This creates the excess heat, radiation, and neutrons needed for the thermonuclear fusion reaction. These things would be reflected by the tamper in turn increasing the fusion reaction efficiency of the thermonuclear fuel. Once this happens the tamper undergoes ionization and a fireball starts to form. *'Type III: Tesla-Rutherford Design' Developed by Natalya Tesla and Elias Rutherford this design is a simpler single stage design and is a Pure Fusion Weapon. In this design Occultite is used as an Outer Tamper that doubles a Radiant Barrier. Additionally a layer of Red Mercury is placed in between the tamper and the Thermonuclear Fuel contained by a Beryllium Inner Tamper that emits and reflects neutrons in the process of detonation. Red Mercury is a highly Enriched Ballotechnic Liquid variation of Philosopher Stone. Mystic Energy is used to create shock waves in the Red Mercury that cause it to release large amounts of Gamma Radiation and Heat compressing and heating the Thermonuclear Fuel to the point of Nuclear Fusion. This also happens to be the most widely used Design. 'Astronuclear Payload' Astronuclear Payloads are Pure Fusion Devices that deal with nuclear reactions found within stars. They are divided into Stellinuclear and Novinuclear designs. Stellinuclear payloads use Proton-Proton Cycles to initiate a Nuclear Fusion Reaction. Novinuclear payloads use the CNO Cycle to create a Nuclear Reaction akin to Supernovae resulting in Nucleosynthesis and the release of tremendous amounts of energy far more powerful than Stellinuclear designs. Stellinuclear warheads are often called Star Bombs while Novinuclear warheads are often called Nova Bombs. *'Type I: Stellinuclear Design' Stellinuclear warheads are a Pure Fusion device. It simulates the Proton-Proton Cycle fusion reactions within the core of a star using pure Protium or Deuterium as fusion fuel. This is the most common device to be used because it is a clean bomb with a potentially high yield. A Compound Nuclear Tamper Apparatus is used to boost the heat needed to trigger a fusion reaction in Protium. The result is a highly explosive reaction an energy output by far greater than a Lithium Deuteride reaction. Some of these bombs can exceed 900 megatons in explosive force. *'Type II: Novinuclear Design' The end result of Project Seraph, a nuclear project to further develop Pure Fusion Devices. A Novinuclear Payload simulates a Microscopic Supernova in a Single Stage Compound Reaction using a Compound Nuclear Tamper Apparatus made out of special mystical alloys that enhances the reaction triggered by Mystic Energy. The resulting fusion reaction occurrs in a CNO Cycle chain reaction producing a Micronova. The heavier elements synthesized react with the increase of neutron radiation in a secondary fusion reaction and the energy is released in a nuclear explosion similar to a supernova. This means the remaining heavier elements are released in a highly energized state akin to supernova clouds. The resulting Mystinuclear Radiation is deadly and anything in the immediate vicinity of the explosion is Nucleated to the point of Matter Crystallization if not completely Disintegrated. Colorful Nebulae of Plasma and Superheated Gas from the explosion will Incinerate anything they touch and will destroy any Ozone present around Ground Zero. 'Skotonuclear Payload' Skotonuclear Payloads are payloads that use Dark Fusion like that in Dark Stars. The fusion fuel consists of dark matter. The Primary Payload consists of a Dark Matter fusion reaction triggered by Mystic Energy. This creates a massive amount of Zero Point and Dark Energy which takes the form of a huge energetic explosion. The explosion created by these Mystinuclear Devices are on average Ten Times more powerful than Novinuclear Warheads. These contain extreme explosive force and corruptive power. The deadliest effect of such an explosion can disintegrate anything the blast wave hits on the quantum level. Anti-Mystic Radiation is a byproduct of the fusion reaction and can be worse than Radioactive Fissile Elements. Such radiation has similar effects to Normal Radioactive Fallout but also attacks and nullifies Mystic Energies making Mystical Powers, Weapons, and Technology virtually unusable. If exposed for too long and left untreated it can and will damage the Meridian System drastically affecting the Ability to use Psionics or Magic in the long term. In severe cases it can rob a person of the ability to use Magic or Psionics altogether. Skotonuclear warheads are often referred to as Dark Matter Bombs. 'Antinuclear Payload' The result of Project Nemesis, Antinuclear Payloads are an extremely powerful device and combine aspects of Mystinuclear and Mystiantimatter Bombs. Unlike other Mystinuclear Devices, these result in a Implosion-Inversion-Annihilation reaction and has only trace amounts of short lived Anti-Mystic Radiation via Antimatter Radiation. Mystic Energy is used to trigger Inert Antihydrogen Fusion Fuel suspended in a Octanium Tamper creating an Antihydrogen Fusion Reaction in turn triggering a massive implosion and creating a Zero Point Inversion Singularity via Negative Energy produced by the Antinuclear Reaction. The Zero Point Inversion then causes a zero point energy reaction producing Antimatter byproducts such as Antimatter Radiation and Antihelium at a rate equivalent to the Fibonacci Sequence. This sudden burst of Antimatter Creation ends up amassing before triggering an extremely massive explosion via Matter-Antimatter Annihilation. This Entire Volatile process only takes mere Nanoseconds to complete. Quantum Disintegration of targets affected by this weapon's shockwave is instant white the radiation zone disintegrates targets suddenly yet slowly. Antinuclear warheads are often referred to as Antihydrogen Bombs. Mystinuclear Fallout Mystinuclear Fallout is the most dangerous side-effect of these reactions. Not only does it cause the things Non-Mystinuclear Fallout does but also has a Corrupting Quality to it. It can damage the Meridian System and if severe enough untreated can rob victims of their ability to use Magic or Psionics. Like that of Normal Nuclear Fallout, Mystinuclear Fallout follows The Seven Ten Rule. 'Anti-Mystic Radiation' Anti-Mystic Radiation is the Key Factor in Mystonuclear Fallout. It is produced several ways but is in most cases caused by a Mystinuclear Atomic Reaction or from the Fusion of Protomatter. It is composed mainly of Mystinuclear Particles and Anti-Mystic Particles. Mystinuclear Fusion Cannon Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Copyright Held Content Category:Magetech Category:Weapons Systems